Scissor Hands
by beautifulxXxpeople
Summary: "I was his creation," he whispered. "But he left me unfinished..." : : Maka had never met someone like him. He was calm, gentle... But soon she finds out the real reason why he was left to rot alone in that mansion on top the hill of roses and insanity. One look at those inhuman scissor hands makes blood run cold. But does she really care? MakaxAsura, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys~! This is a story I came up with after re-watching Edward Scissorhands. It's *loosely* based off the movie. I dunno, I thought it would be interesting to write. :D**

**This is also an A/U. And it's my first time writing a MakaxAsura fanfic, since I'm pretty new to that shipping haha. :3**

**And also can I put this out there: ASURA ISN'T A PEDOPHILE IN THIS STORY. 'KAY?! In my perspective, there's no pedophilia or some shit in this shipping, even before I liked it. Ehhh, well maybe a little. But Asura doesn't even look THAT old. xD**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"HE SHOOTS... HE SCORES-WAIT, FUCK!"

The basketball flew through the air... right before getting stuck between the hoop and the basketball board.

Soul growled. "That was our last ball! What the fuck! This happens right when I'm making a big shot!" he yelled.

"Nice going," Kid grumbled, brushing off his dress shirt-which was a bit unnecessary for a playful game of basketball. He nudged Patty and said, "Will you get that?"

It was a nice Friday afternoon in a certain Death City, Nevada. The seven teens, Soul, Black Star, Maka, Patty, Kid, Crona, and Tsubaki, had come for a casual hangout at the local park. The other friends had... _plans_.

No one could take Liz away from her fucking manicures. The girl was crazy-perky like that. Their bud Kilik had said he needed some practice on his fighting techniques (_on a Friday...), _and Oxford-who wasn't exactly their friend, but Patty was nice enough to ask, even when the others groaned in annoyance-said he had other matters to attend to.

"I'll do it," Maka raised her hand, that silly yet determined look in her emerald eyes. Her ash-blond (or was it taupe-brown?) pigtails swung as she skillfully used a surprised Black Star's shoulders, jumping off and punching the basketball out of its trap. All done like it happened a lot.

And honestly, it did. But Soul was too stubborn to admit he wasn't as great as Lebron James like he thought he was.

The ball bounced onto the ground, then plopped right into none other than Crona's trembling hands.

"A-Ah!" he squeaked, dropping the ball. "I don't think I wanna play anymore. I suck, you guys!"

Tsubaki gave the pink-haired boy a pained smile.

"So?" Kid shrugged, grabbing the runaway ball and dribbling it around the outside court. The sun seemed to grin down at the city, and made Kid's exotic yellow eyes glow like golden orbs when he looked up. "Soul sucks ass in this game too, and he _still_ plays-"

"Hey!" the albino cut in, crossing his arms menacingly.

Black Star and Maka laughed at that. "Come on, Crona. Just one more game and you can sit down on that bench over there," Maka insisted, pointing at the old wooden bench behind them.

"LAME!" Patty yelled. "Crona, if you want, I can teach you how to be a bad ass at this game. You seen me play?! And straighten the fuck up, will ya!"

The bouncy blonde slapped the skinny boy's back, and he immediately tensed.

Kid threw the ball, and it went through the hoop as smooth as melted butter. "It's pretty easy. I don't know how Soul managed to get it stuck so many times," he snorted. "See, Crona, you use one hand to dribble. The other hand doesn't touch it. Just keep it to the side like this. Then, grab the ball-" Kid held the ball, his body leaning forward and his knees bent, a smug smirk on his pale face-"then...shoot."

The ball sailed through the air, circled around on the hoop, before gently falling in.

Kid's shots were always perfect.

"Gimme," Soul growled, grabbing the basketball from Kid aggressively. "Crona doesn't need to be taught. He can just watch me." The boy dribbled a little too impulsively and tossed the ball a bit too hard.

They all held their breathes, expecting the ball to get stuck once more.

"And," Soul grinned arrogantly. "Sc-"

He stopped when the ball sailed way over the backboard...and a few rundown houses, trees, and bushes.

Silence.

"Idiot!" Black Star grunted. "Wow. Just-Just great!"

"Where'd it go?" Patty ran to the chain-link fence that separated the park from the old warehouse and the homes that had been abandoned long ago. "It went into that old mansion on the hill, dammit!"

"Really?" Kid said. "The one my father said to avoid?"

Patty ignored Kid's question. "Soul you _retard!"_

Tsubaki blinked in mild disbelief. "Hey, don't blame anyone for this. We can just get another basketball, right?" She smoothed her black ponytail.

"Are you kidding?" Maka mumbled. "That ball was the last one any of us have. And we can't just go buy another one. How far is the store from here again?"

"One DAY," Kid snapped, glaring at Soul. "So that is out of the question."

"I was just trying to make a point," Soul argued. "Right, Crona?"

Everyone looked at the bony boy, and his face reddened from the attention. He tried to back away but almost tripped over his own two feet in the process.

Maka smiled a little. _So adorable._

"S-S-Sure!" Crona exclaimed. "It's nobody's fault! N-Nobody! It's...It's the ball's fault!"

"Well, then, what do we do now?" Kid asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets in boredom. "We can't play basketball, the park is full of little kids and their otherwise violent mothers...It's getting late..."

"Guys, it's a fucking Friday," Black Star reminded them. "Let's throw a PARTY!"

"Where?" Soul muttered. "Every place is already occupied. Even at Maka and my apartment, Blair's too busy watching porn."

"WHAT!" Maka screeched.

"She might as well be anyway," Soul shrugged.

"We can all just go h-home," Crona suggested unhappily.

They all engaged in a little argument, blaming each other over who ruined this late Friday afternoon. Crona kept getting pulled in, and he kept desperately trying to remain neutral in their petty fighting.

Maka stared at where the ball had sailed to. She could go get it, right? How bad could going over this chain-link fence be?

"Well this sucks," Patty said.

"Really, Crona?" Black Star spread his hands. " 'We can all just go home'? You know how to ruin weekends, damn right-"

"I'll get the ball," Maka piped up, interrupting the others' small talk. "Again, that is," she added with a sigh.

"It's not worth it," Kid grumbled. "Let's just all head back. The sun's setting. And-"

"No, I said I'll get the ball!" Maka growled at them. "There's no goddamn way in hell am I going back home _now._ I'll probably come across Spirit," she hissed, her eye twitching. "So you all stay here and let me get that ball!"

Soul blinked his blood-red eyes. "Jeez, okay. If you want to play basketball again that bad."

The others commented but she waved them off carelessly, climbing over the fence. Her black tank top with a white Death City logo on it almost got caught, but she eased her way to the top, slinging her body over the side and landing on the ground like a cat.

"There might be bad, psycho people out there Maka!" Patty called, moving a finger in circles next to her head to emphasize "psycho people." "You never know if Jeff the Killer's hiding there! YOU NEVER KNOWW!"

"Patty, the only crazy person Maka has to fear is _you,"_ Kid jeered. "You and your...giraffe craze-"

"GIRAFFES, MOTHERFUCKER!" Patty screamed, pumping a fist in the air with a jump. "GIRAFFES, YEAHHH!"

"Patty, shut up!" Soul grumbled.

Maka chuckled at them before her friends' voices faded away. Dead leaves cracked beneath her flip flops, the air chilling and bitter even on a summer afternoon.

The trees loomed over her creepily here... The houses were all dark inside and had shattered or boarded-up windows, their roofs caved in.

Maka ventured deeper. She kept her eyes on the mansion Patty said the ball had gotten into. How the fuck was Soul able to throw the ball so far?!

The mansion was old and looked like it came from Victorian England. It sat on a tall, jagged hill with dying trees growing out of their roots. She came closer, the only sound being the crackling of leaves beneath her feet...

She noticed red roses. They were dead and scattered all over the stoned trail leading to the mansion.

This place was eerie. The air was extremely stiff, with no smell or sound...or life.

Maka shrugged. She didn't realize it, but she had a shitload of courage. She walked the path, getting closer to the hill, thinking of nothing but the basketball-

_SNAP._

Maka went as still as a statue. She heard a sharp sound to her right, but there was nothing but trees.

She shook her head and looked back. She couldn't see the chain-link fence anymore, and it made her kind of uncomfortable.

She sighed loudly, clearing her head and jogging towards the stony trail of dead roses. She heard a strange sound again, but she ignored it.

_Just think about the basketball_ game_,_ she thought in her head._ Think about starting the summer with a good time with your friends. Think about not seeing that man-whore you used to think as a father-_

"OW!" She stopped, bending over and looking at her foot. A stem of thorns was sticking out of the dirt, piercing her soft light flesh. "Fuck..." she muttered, pulling the menacing needles out of her sole, rolling her emerald eyes.

Ergh, too late to go back. She almost made a scene about getting that damn ball. She wasn't going back empty-handed.

Soon she began to move again, getting closer to the mansion's trail...

And it wasn't too long till she started noticing some disturbing things about the mansion...

Stone statues with missing heads and limbs peppered the front of the manor. Vines and leaves decorated everything. Gargoyles scowled down at her from the front balcony, and the bushes looked trampled upon. An old yet beautiful birdcage hung empty next to the open front door that lead into utter darkness.

She even saw a rotting rib-cage just sitting on a pile of more dead roses. If it was a real rib-cage or not, she didn't want to know.

This place was just freaky. No wonder Kid's father told them to avoid it.

Maka walked through the trail, assuring herself nothing bad would happen. I mean, this place is abandoned. Nobody in Death City cared about this mansion. There was nothing in it...

She made her way through the open door, tracing her fingers over the intricate carvings in it.

"Hello?" she called out, even though she didn't expect an answer.

She didn't _want_ to hear an answer.

Maka breathed through her teeth. "That ball better be in here..." She sneaked in silently, opening the door widely...

Before gasping in horror.

The mansion, as far as she could see, was filled with strange gadgets and weapons, some hanging high on the wall or tossed carelessly at a corner..tables with straps at all four corners were lined up in a row to her right... A casket sat at the bottom of a wide staircase several feet in front of her...

Then Maka realized something-these were tools of torture. There were hatchets and spiked rolling pins and long-bladed scissors. There was a chair completely covered in jagged spikes...Leather cuffs and rusty knives hung from chains in the ceiling...The tables, she guessed, were where people were strapped down and tortured with these tools...

There was a big fucking pool of blood right in the middle of the floor for god's sake!

Maka didn't scream, but she was quite terrified. The blood looked _fresh._

Maybe it was fake blood?

PLEASE BE FAKE FRIGGING BLOOD!

Or just tomato sauce even!

Why was this place even full of torture tools? Who still did this? It wasn't medieval times, this is modern Nevada!

Maka was just about to turn heel and leave. Screw the ball. She wasn't going through this just to get it, no-

And that was right when she saw something orange amidst the darkness of the place: that damn basketball. It was sitting below one of the broken windows to her left.

She sighed in relief, her palms sweating.

Maka ran over to the ball, avoiding the red puddle. She almost slipped from the instinct to quickly turn around and run the hell out...

And because of that instinct, the ball slipped from her grasp, and it bounced off before rolling right into the red puddle.

"Fuck you, Soul," Maka hissed, blaming all this on her friend. If he hadn't been such a douchebag and tried to show off...

She ran over and tried to grip the ball-

The blood got on her fingers. It felt warm...And indeed it smelled metallic like real blood did.

She couldn't take it anymore, and she squealed, backing away and violently shaking her fingers.

"EW UGHHHH GROSS! WHAT THE HELLL!" she cried out, wiping her fingers on the floor.

Her eye twitched at the sight of the blood dripping from her pinky finger. Shuddering, she scraped her hand along the floor once more, getting the red mostly off her skin.

She didn't notice the ball rolling until it stopped right in front of her...

_Snip. Snip._

Maka blinked, her heartbeat picking up pace.

She wasn't alone.

She looked up, staring into the back of the staircase, where it was dark. She felt the hair on the back of her neck prick up...

"Is someone there?" she said loudly and confidently. Getting on her feet, she exclaimed louder, "SHOW YOURSELF!"

There was no sound for a moment-

_Snip snip snip. Snip snip snip._

Maka furrowed her eyebrows. She found a convenient flashlight next to the wall and shone it into the back of the staircase.

The light illuminated a young man's pale face, almost making Maka jump.

She blinked. He blinked.

"Hey... What are you... doing here?" she whispered. "Who are you...?"

The young man didn't say a thing. He just stared at her with those cold red eyes... His hair was particularly strange. It was black, but thick strands had white vertical patterns on them, like... eyes.

It kind of reminded her of Kid's three white stripes, actually... but stranger.

The young man stood up, his clothes ruffling. He walked closer to the light, and Maka backed away suspiciously...

He stood just when his entire body was visible in the stale sunlight. He wore nothing but white scarves around his slim waist. Similar white scarves wrapped around his neck.

Then Maka noticed something in his hands... No, that's...

Where the young man should have fingers... were long blades, glistening under the sun from outside...

He had scissors for hands.

Maka covered her mouth in alarm, dropping the flashlight and scuffling away, too afraid to even run. Then she saw something else next to his feet... It was locks of black hair... and a female head.

Maka blinked hard, thinking she was seeing things.

"Are you here to kill me too?" the young man breathed, his face unreadable. "Are you?"

She shook her head vigorously. "W-W-What... W-What..." she stammered in fright.

She was more than shocked.

He bent down and tried to grab the head with his scissor hands, but he dropped the head, and it rolled back into the darkness.

Maka could almost faint.

"Are you going to hurt me too?"

She couldn't answer. Her heart went on a rampage in her chest.

"Answer me."

She gulped before finding her broken voice. "I-I'm n-n-not here to hurt you... I promise... I just c-came to get this basketball-" She stopped. She couldn't stutter anymore. She just didn't want to say anything.

"Oh," was all he said. He stared at her with those sad eyes, his face so pale...

Maka's breath was uneven and jagged. She gripped the ball, ignoring the blood on it, and managed to stand up.

"Who are you?" she swallowed. "D-Do you live here?"

He looked down. "Yes...I do..."

"Where are your parents?" Maka asked. "...Your mother?...Your _father?"_

He looked at her again. "...He never came back."

She felt her heart drop. "Who..." She willed herself to ask, "Who is that woman?"

The young man moved so his feet covered the woman's head on the ground.

"No one."

Maka stared at the long black hair. The woman wore some of it in a bun. Her small, dainty lips were black, her complexion light and flawless.

"... Your hands..." She shook in spasms just looking at where his human hands should have been...

What if he chased after her? He looked crazy, crazy enough to own these torture tools. He looked like a torture tool himself! If she wasn't careful, one of these could be up in her ass!

"I got scared."

She looked at him in slight surprise. When she didn't say anything, he said, "The ball scared me. I didn't understand... No one comes here. I didn't know where the ball came from."

"I-I'm sorry... I was playing basketball with some friends when one of them got k-kinda cocky..." Maka said bitterly. "Sorry to frighten you... I'll g-go now."

Finally, she can leave this fucking horrible place-

"Wait."

She stopped at his voice. It suddenly dripped with something depressing, something that made her think of all the sadness in her life... The rejection...

"Y-Y-Yes?" she stuttered.

He didn't talk at all, which freaked Maka out all the more.

"W-Why exactly are you here?" She turned to face him. "Why?"

He blinked. "Father locked me in here."

_Oh,_ Maka thought, Spirit's stupid face appearing in her mind. _His _father _did this._

Even though she was afraid of those scissor-fingers, she replied, "The d-d-door... The door wasn't fucking locked, you know. You c-could've escaped...! And know what? Your dad sounds like a huge asshole to me."

The young man bowed his head.

"Fathers aren't supposed to lock their kid up in a creepy abandoned mansion. Scissor hands or not..."

"He put me in a bag..." he added.

She blinked. "A bag?"

He nodded. "Yes. And he never came back."

Maka breathed deeply. This guy scared the shit out of her... He had a dead woman's head at his feet earlier for fuck's sake.

And those scissors would frighten anyone to death.

But something about him felt comfortable. It felt fit and warm... and something else. Something disturbing but Maka ignored it.

"Why do you have scissors for hands?" she demanded. "What's your name...?"

"Asura." He gazed with an empty look at her, like a brainwashed child.

"Why are your hands... scissors...?"

He looked kind of puzzled at that. "... Father never finished me."

She raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean he never finished you?"

He went back into the darkness, and walked back out carrying a black, dusty box in his scissor hands. "See?"

Maka willed herself to look in...

She saw a pair of pale human hands, both imprinted with a vertical eye on the back.

She felt her stomach twist, and she backed away again.

He was too strange... too much of a freak... This was scaring her, she's fucking _out!_

For a moment she was going to turn and run away, run away as fast as she can and never look back. She just came to get back the basketball... and this happened!

She looked at him. He stared at the hands in the box with a certain longing... A sadness in his eyes tugged at Maka's heart...

It was kind of gross, really, how he eyed those strange hands.

...Then she did what could deem her as insane.

Maka gripped the sides of the box. "I can help you."

The young man's eyes brightened. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I mean-I can help you." She gave him a hesitant smile, and she caught his cheeks turn a rosy color. "But..."

He frowned.

"I have to go right now," Maka replied, taking the ball in her hands and backing towards the front door. "I'll come back-"

"How do I know you'll come back? Why can't I come with you? Why?"

She saw his pupils shrink, which made her sweat even more. "It's fine, Asura. I'll come back. I _promise."_

He snipped his scissor hands while holding the box by his arms. "... You won't leave forever...? Like Father did...?"

A dark hole opened in her heart. She got a feeling she couldn't lie to him...

"I'll come back. Soon. Don't worry."

Before she ran out, he called, "Wait! What's your name?"

She hesitated... before sprinting off, without looking back, without saying a thing.

She won't come back. At least, she hoped she won't have to.

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**Please review? C:**

**Lol and see ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

***About time this bitch updated!* Sorry for the wait! I've just been really busy, and I don't exactly know how to continue any of my other stories, unfortunately. I try but... eh, ideas keep getting foggy. Fucking Writer's Block!**

**But here's a new chapter! Feels refreshing writing again. :D**

**So, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Three weeks.

It's been three weeks since Asura had met that pretty girl with the pigtails.

She hadn't come since her first departure. She'd abandoned him, just like Father had done. And it pissed Asura off.

The young man glared at his blades that were his abnormal fingers. She ran away because of these, didn't she? They scared her off, didn't they!

Just like they scared off that beautiful black-haired woman with the long black, lacy dress.

Only that woman didn't get the chance to escape like the pigtail girl did.

"You're my only companion, my goddess," Asura whispered, stroking the dark, luscious hair of the woman's severed head, sitting on his lap like a napping cat would. "The pretty girl never came back. Remember the girl who came for the orange ball? Yes, her. She abandoned me when she said she'd come back. I..."

His eyes drooped in despair. Stabbing his sharp "fingers" into the sides of the head, Asura pulled it up so he can look into its lifeless eyes, frozen in icy terror. He ignored the blood trailing down the shiny surfaces of his scissor hands.

"You were beautiful, my goddess. My lovely witch. I miss seeing your dainty, spider-like fingers twitch at the sight of me. They made my heart race. Such fine hands you had."

His voice trailed off.

"I-"

He was cut off this time by the strangest sound he'd ever heard.

Laughter.

Asura dropped the head, which rolled into the darkness. He hastily stood up from the floor and ran to the nearest window, peeking through the cloudy, cracked glass.

A small girl giggled as she ran up the trail of roses to his mansion. Asura watched intently in the shadows as she twirled on the heel of her crispy white shoes, her little pink dress bellowing around her. Her face was blushed and joyful...So joyful that Asura crept to the front door to get a closer look.

"Angela!" a voice screamed.

Asura's stomach twisted as a familiar girl with pigtails ran after the smaller girl, her face red from tiredness.

"Stop! Angela, we can't go here!" Pigtails stopped and panted, keeping her hazy eyes on the little girl, who was laughing hysterically. "Get...Get the fuck back here!"

The little girl's facade changed completely, and she gaped at Pigtails. "I'm telling Mifune you said a baaaad woooord!" she squeaked, stomping her foot.

Pigtails' eyes went wide. "No no no no no! I said something..." Her gasping voice trailed off when she realized where they were. She eyed the mansion, a terrified look washing over her. "I said... something else..."

The little girl was obviously offended by her language, but Pigtails didn't seem to notice. Her eyes shook as she gazed at the dark manor, her hands trembling at her sides.

"Oh my god..." she breathed, swallowing her fright.

The girl, Angela, huffed and went over to a statue with missing limbs, decorating its pedestal with the dead roses.

"U-Uh, Angela," Pigtails called, her hand subconsciously reaching out for the small child. "We should go. Come on."

"No," Angela sneered. "I'm mad at you."

Pigtails silently sighed in exasperation. Her hands still shaking, she ran to the little girl and picked her up bridal style.

Angela screeched nonstop and clawed at Pigtails' face. "NOO! STOP! PUT ME DOWN!"

The two girls fought with each other, one trying desperately to keep the other from running off.

"Angela, fucking STOP! Quit it! We have to go right now!"

"No! No! No! Leave me alone!" Angela's face trailed with tears. "Stop! MAKA!"

"Shut up!" Pigtails said through gritted teeth. "Please... Just be quiet... St-"

Angela scratched Maka's face, making the taller girl drop her with a cry. The little girl ran up to the mansion, front door...

Right into Asura's arms.

Maka looked up and choked back a scream.

"You lied to me." Asura's face was emotionless, but his dark eyes were bursting with hurt and rejection... He tightened his arms around Angela, the little girl's eyes wide when she sees his scissor hands.

Maka covered her mouth, her knees shaking. "Let her go. Please. Please. I'm sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it. It doesn't cut anything." Asura pulled up one of his hands. "But this does."

He held Angela tight and pressed a blade to her small neck.

Maka dropped to her knees. "No..." Her eyes flashed. "FUCK YOU!" She ran and tackled Asura by surprise, pushing Angela out of his grasp but getting the little girl's neck grazed.

Asura stared at her in shock, her hands gripping his scissors down on the floor over his head.

"ANGELA! GO GET OUTTA HERE!" she yelled, but the small girl was cowering in a corner, nearly traumatized. Her small hand was over the wound on her neck, her face frozen pre-cry. "RUN THE HELL OUT!"

"I wish there were more people like that little girl," Asura muttered, getting Maka to glare at him. "She couldn't leave without you. She wouldn't dare abandon you, because she's part of those few people who aren't heartless and stay even if it risks their own lives."

"She won't leave because you traumatized her," Maka snarled, tightening her hold on his hands and straddling him firmly. "You... asshole..."

"I'm not the one who lied and never came back."

Maka stared at the water forming in his eyes. Asura looked up at her, unable to move and feeling helpless... just like he always did. He was fucking useless.

"Why did you have to lie?" he whispered.

She shook her head with a deep frown. "That doesn't mean you can hurt an innocent little girl like that. It's uncalled for and no wonder your father left you up here. Because you probably have no conscious... You're just an insane, untamed demon motherfucker."

Asura saw the cuts he'd made on her angelic face when she tackled him. A drop of blood fell from her cheek and landed on his lip, filling his mouth with that metallic taste.

"I was afraid of you once before but I don't want to be afraid of some asshole who doesn't deserve my time," Maka went on with gritted teeth.

Silence fell upon the two of them, Angela's quiet weeping filling the acidic, tight air.

"You little bitch." Asura's face got even darker, and yet the tears didn't stop. "You fucking _lied_ to me!"

"I'd say sorry for lying but you don't seem to appreciate apologies," she growled in a low tone.

Asura felt his mind fading, insanity taking control. He shook under Maka's weight, the girl managing to keep him down.

"Get the hell off me, you bitch!" he screeched, his scissor hands making multiple snipping noises, straying too close for comfort to Maka's angry face. "YOU LIAR! YOU LIARRR!"

His bare feet pounded on the floor.

Angela's eyes widened, and she ran out the door without either of them seeing her, the little girl almost tripping on her hasty way out.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

Maka swayed as she dodged slashes of his scissors, keeping him on the floor, her heart racing. Asura flipped out, his pupils shrinking and shaking, his eyes shifting around crazily like it was hungry for sight.

"You're not sorry," he cried, his limbs going in spasms. "You don't mind abandoning me. You're so much like my father! You're all fucking the same! You all lie! It's something I'll never fucking UNDERSTAND!""

Her hands shook as they tightened on his wrists. "Yeah I lied but don't compare me to your bitch father! You hear me?! I'm nothing like-"

"You don't know..." he uttered in a dangerous tone, his eyes opened so wide Maka was afraid they'd pop out. "You know what it's like to exist with no good man to look up to...? To have someone create you but leave without finishing... Without guidance..."

He seemed to forget she was there, staring helplessly at the dark, high ceiling over their heads. "He was my father... And he left me. He lied. And I indeed had loved him. He was a burst of light in a field of dead leafstalks... But soon...That light faded away and left me in the black... confused... Misunderstood..."

Maka glared away, tears in her eyes she wished so badly weren't there. "My father's an asshole too, okay? Don't act like you're the only one who could feel that way."

"Is that true?"

Her emerald eyes blinked at him. "I don't lie all the time, you know..."

His shaking ceased as they stared at each other.

"But he's never put you in a bag defenseless and left you alone for the rest of your life, did he?" Asura said quietly. "He taped my mouth shut and wrapped me in scarves... There was blood but I'm not sure if it was mine..."

"The world is full of cruel people," she answered. "Deal with it."

Asura broke down once more beneath her, his eyes glossy and watery. "I can't... He was my father..." he wept. "H-He... l-l-left me... I'm worthless shit, aren't I...? That is why you left me too..."

"I didn't even stay to begin with..." Maka's eyes were filled with a depressing deepness. It was obvious Asura was in his weakest state just remembering his father. Hell, she started crying herself. She wiped his tears away, her dripping blood replacing the water.

It was a roller coaster. Asura was no person with solid thoughts. He faded in and out, back and forth, side to side. His emotions were easily disturbed. His sanity was weak...

The complete opposite of Maka.

Maka pulled back, still straddling Asura's slim waist. She held his weeping face in her soft hands, pulling him up towards herself till his chapped, pale tips touched her supple pink ones, his silent cries melting away.

* * *

**Don't know how else to finish this chapter, plus it's late XD**

**So how was it? Did you like it? Too boring? Too fast-paced?**

**I need feedback, my writing's getting rusty D:**

**And I might be updating some of my other stories... I dunno. :l**

**Anyways thanx for reading! See ya later!**


End file.
